Never Roar Again/Transcript
(HYENAS LAUGHING) KION: Get outta here, Janja! JANJA: Come on, Kion. It was just one gazelle. KION: (ROARS) JANJA: Okay. Okay. See, we're back in the Outlands. You happy? BUNGA: And this time, stay there! KION: Nice work everybody. Let's go. JANJA: All right. Come on, fellas. CHEEZI: Huh? Where are we going, Janja? JANJA: Where else? To get that gazelle. CHUNGU: Um... Back in the Pride Lands? CHEEZI: Uh, Janja? Didn't the Lion Guard tell us to stay out of the Pride Lands? JANJA: Yeah. And since when do we take orders from the Lion Guard? CHUNGU: Um... Since never? (HYENAS LAUGHING) KION: Huh? ONO: Huh... Hapana. Looks like Janja and his clan are heading back into the Pride Lands! BUNGA: What? Don't they know when they've been beaten? BESHTE: Guess they're not giving up today FULI: Ugh! Those hyenas. KION: C'mon, Lion Guard. Let's go! Till the Pride Lands end.. ALL: Lion Guard defend! JANJA: Spread out, boys. CHUNGU: I don't see that gazelle nowhere! CHEEZI: You sure about this, Janja? We were just chased out of the Pride Lands. JANJA: So if I wanna go into the Pride Lands, we go into the Pride Lands! NALA: Janja!. What do you think you're doing in the Pride Lands? JANJA: (CHUCKLES) Nala, is this the Pride Lands? (CHUCKLING) I must have got turned around. I would never wanna go where I'm not welcome. CHEEZI: But, Janja, you just said... JANJA: Stuff it, fur-brain! NALA: The Outlands are that way. JANJA: Yeah... So we keep hearin'. NALA: So go. CHUNGU: Uh, I think she means it, Janja. JANJA: Relax. She ain't so tough. Out here all alone. Outnumbered. CHUNGU: (GROWLS) NALA: You sure you want to do this, Janja? JANJA: Oh, I'm sure. The question is... Are you? (HYENAS GROWLING) JANJA: (GRUNTS) (GROWLING) NALA: (GRUNTING) KION: Okay, Janja! We've got you... Mom! NALA: Kion! KION: No! HYENAS: (GROWLING) KION: Get away from my mom! (ROARING) HYENAS: (SCREAMS) NALA: Thank you, Kion. KION: Of course, Mom! BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable! BESHTE: (STUTTERING) What's the kerbubble? FULI: Kion, your Roar... It's coming back towards us! KION: Whoa! ONO: Oh, no! NALA: (SCREAMS) KION: Mom! Mom! NALA: Kion? KION: Hang on! (STRAINING) Almost... Got you! (GRUNTS) NALA: (SIGHS) KION: Mom, are you okay? NALA: I'm all right, Kion. Thanks to you. KION: I almost lost you. FULI: Kion! Nala! BESHTE: You're not hurt, are you? NALA: We're fine. BUNGA: I'll say it again, Un-Bunga-lievable. KION: It sure was. (SIGHS) Is everyone okay? BUNGA: Yup. FULI: Yes. BESHTE: Me, too. ONO: Affirmative. BUNGA: Huh? FULI: Oh... ONO: What? What are you all staring at? Oh, strange. That looks like one of my feathers. BUNGA: Should we say something? FULI: I wouldn't. BESHTE: Maybe he won't notice. ONO: Notice what? Huh, funny, suddenly my head's kinda cold. KION: (SIGHS) Hevi kabisa. The Roar did all this? ONO: What's the big deal about a few missing feathers? They'll grow back, right? BESHTE: That's the spirit, Ono! ONO: Oh, no! That's me? FULI: Yeah, pretty much. ONI: What are all the other egrets going to say? You think they'll notice? BUNGA: Oh, they'll definitely notice. It's impossible not to notice. I mean, everyone's gonna notice. FULI: (CLEARS THROAT) Bunga. ONO: (SIGHS) BUNGA: I mean, no one's gonna notice. I barely noticed. ONO: (SIGHS) My head looks weird without feathers. BESHTE: Nah! Just looks smooth, like a hippo's backside. ONO: My head looks like a hippo bottom. That's something to celebrate. BUNGA: You look fine from below. Long as you fly higher than everyone, they'll never know. ONO: And if I don't fly higher? BUNGA: Well, then you'll stand out! ¶ Fitting in is overrated ¶ I'd rather be appreciated ¶ What better way to shout you're here ¶Than have a head like a hippo rear ONO: Bunga, that doesn't make me feel better. ¶ Giraffes stand out in the zebra herd ¶ Elk can't hide in a flock of birds ¶ With that head, you can't hide from view ¶ Then again, who'd want to? ONO: Well, there's predators, for one. You gotta stand up, stand out Let the Pride Lands Hear you shout Be proud, be free To be the way that you wanna be If weird is better, you are the best Totally stand out from the rest Lucky you, your head's unique Looks like a rock that grew a beak ONO: (SIGHS) It does? You gotta stand up, stand out Let the Pride Lands hear you shout Be proud, be free To be the way that you wanna be To be the way that you wanna be Don't forget my uncle Pumbaa Folks all know him when he passes 'Cause his toots go Bada-boom-ba You gotta respect those massive gasses Oh... You gotta stand up, stand out Let the Pride Lands hear you shout Be proud, be free To be the way that you wanna be Stand up, stand out Let the Pride Lands hear you shout Be proud, be free To be the way that you wanna be Stand up, stand out To be the way that you wanna be Stand up, stand out Let the Pride Lands hear you shout BUNGA: Right, Kion? Kion. KION: Huh? Yeah. Ono looks great. BUNGA: Well, obviously he didn't look. So what are you looking at, Kion? Yeesh... Scar destroying his Lion Guard with the Roar. My uncles say Scar was the worst lion ever! Good thing you're the one with the Roar now, huh? KION: Yeah... Good thing. ZAZU: Lion Guard? Ah, there you are! Thank goodness. FULI: Zazu? What are you doing here? ZAZU: Ono's job, apparently. There's been a rockslide. No one was injured, but it cut the giraffes off from their watering hole. ONO: Oh, no. ZAZU: (SCOFFS) Oh, yes, Ono. KION: Heyvi kabisa! ZAZU: You would have known had you been on the lookout. Oh... BUNGA: There's nothin' wrong with him. He stands out! ZAZU: Indeed. In any case, the giraffes need your help. KION: Right. We're on it. Till the Pride Lands end... KION, BUNGA, BESHTE & FULI: Lion Guard... BUNGA: Ono? FULI: You coming? ONO: Uh, I'm not sure. BESHTE: You've got to come. You're the keenest of sight. KION: Beshte's right, Ono. Come on, we need you. ZAZU: You heard Kion. Duty calls. Mustn't dawdle. Spit spot. ONO: Whoa! Okay! Okay! Lion Guard defend. Lion Guard defend! FULI: (CHUCKLES) Zazu can be pretty persuasive. KION: Definitely. Now let's go! BESHTE: At least the giraffes are all waiting patiently. FULI: For now. SHINGO: Hey! Wait your turn, egg-head! ONO: "Egg-head"? Is that a reference to how smart I am? TWIGA: (LAUGHS) No, it's a reference to your head looking like an egg! TWIGA & SHINGO: (LAUGHS) ONO: (GROANS) FULI: Hey, don't call Ono an egg-head! BUNGA: Yeah! His head looks more like a hippo bottom! SHINGO & TWIGA: (LAUGHING) ONO: Um, thanks, Bunga? GIRAFFE: The rocks have blocked the only way in. KION: Hmm. BUNGA: Oh, yeah! This is an easy one. You can just use the Roar and blast those rocks away! KION: Uh, I have a better idea. Um... Beshte! If you move that one big rock, it'll open up the whole thing. BESHTE: Hmm... Maybe... BUNGA: Come on, Kion. Just use the Roar! Use the Roar! Use the Roar! Use the Roar! KION: Bunga, we're trying this first. Beshte? BESHTE: You got it, Kion. KION: Everybody stand back. We don't want any rocks to hit anybody. BESHTE: Twende kiboko! (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Great news, giraffies! Your watering hole's back open! Plenty of water for everyone! SHINGO: It worked. Huzzah! I'm thirsty. KION: Nice work, Beshte. BESHTE: Thanks, Kion. (ANIMAL CALLING IN DISTRESS) BUNGA: Uh-oh! Now what? (ANIMAL CRYING) ONO: Don't worry, little guy, we'll get you to safety. Somehow. BUNGA: He's a klipspringer! Can't he just jump to the other side? BESHTE: I think the poor little guy's too scared to move. KION: We'll have to go get him. BESHTE: The water's moving too fast for me, Kion. FULI: And it's too wet for me. BUNGA: So just stop the water. You could do it with the Roar. KION: No, not the Roar. Um, I have a better idea. Beshte! That dead tree! We can use that to get to him! BESHTE: Gotcha! Twende kiboko! KION: Thanks, Beshte. I'll go get the klipspringer. KION: (SCREAMS) Whoa! Uh-oh! FULI: Kion! BUNGA: We'll save you! BESHTE: Yeah! KION: No! Go back! The wood's rotten... ALL: (SCREAMS) ONO: (GRUNTS) KLIPSPRINGER: (BLEATS) ALL: (PANTING) KION: Hey, look! We did it! FULI: Yeah, great. ONO: At least we're all in one piece. EGRET: Hey, Ono! ONO: Oh, no. I knew this would happen. EGRET: What's with your feathers? You're bald at both ends! ONO: I know, I... What? Hapana! My tail feathers! That chunk of wood must've knocked them off! At least now everything matches. ONO: (WHINES) This is so embarrassing. BUNGA: Hey, Kion? How come you didn't just use the Roar back there? KION: No reason. BUNGA: Aw, come on! You can tell me. KION: After what happened with my mom, I'm afraid I might hurt someone else with the Roar like Scar. BUNGA: Say what? Kion! It's not like you did that on purpose. KION: I know, Bunga. But that's the problem. I couldn't control it! I don't know if I should ever use the Roar again. BUNGA: (SHOUTING) Never use the Roar again? KION: Bunga! Shh! BUNGA: Tell me you're joking. Never use the Roar again? (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) You're joking, right? KION: Bunga, I... BUNGA: Kion, you're the leader of the Lion Guard. You're the Pride Lands' fiercest! You gotta use the Roar! Zuka Zama, right? KION: (SIGHS) Zuka Zama. Sure. BUNGA: There ya go. Glad I could help! Another problem solved by Bunga the Wise. Now I'm gonna go help Ono! MAKUU: So... Kion's afraid to use the Roar. Interesting. (CHUCKLES) Looks like it's time to make my move. MALE CROCODILE: You mean go back to Big Springs? MAKUU: Who needs Big Springs when the whole Flood Plains could be ours! KION: Grandfather Mufasa? MUFASA: Yes, Kion. I'm here. KION: I'm worried about the Roar. The last time I used it, I was really angry. And it caused so much destruction! MUFASA: The Roar of the Elders is very powerful. KION: I know. And that's why I'm thinking... (SIGHS) I shouldn't use it again. I... I'm worried that I might turn into Scar. MUFASA: Scar cared only for himself. His selfishness fueled his anger. Why were you angry, Kion? KION: Janja and the hyenas. They were attacking my mom. I was so mad at them when I used the Roar! I lost control. And it almost hurt my mom. I almost hurt my mom! MUFASA: Scar never cared for anyone else the way you do, Kion. So perhaps you should speak with the one you care so much about. KION: Right. I will. Thank you, Grandfather. MAKUU: The Flood Plains belong to the crocodiles now! (GROWLING) (SCREAMS) MAKUU: (LAUGHS) That's right, bushbucks! Leave! MALE MONGOOSE: (PANTING) THURSTON: Now see here! I was drinking that! MAKUU: (GROWLING) THURSTON: Oh, dear! Panic and run! Panic and run! MAKUU: (CHUCKLES) That's right, run! And tell all your friends. The Flood Plains now belong to the crocodiles! MALE MONGOOSE: (SCREAMING) FULI: Whoa! Hey, are you okay? MALE MONGOOSE: (PANTS) Makuu and the crocs. (PANTING) They took over... (GULPS) ...the Flood Plains. FULI: Makuu... Don't worry. The Lion Guard will take care of this. ONO: Oh, I don't know about this, Bunga. BUNGA: Trust me. Almost done. Just a little more off the top. BESHTE: Poa! It's a whole new look, Ono. ONO: Is that good? BUNGA: Shh! I'm trying to get the sides even. There. Now let's see what I can do about these tail feathers. FULI: Guys! BUNGA: Have a seat. I'll be with you in a minute. FULI: What is that? Whatever. Listen! Makuu and his crocs just took over the Flood Plains! BESHTE: He can't do that! A lot of animals depend on those plains. FULI: Exactly. We gotta get down there. Ono, find Kion, tell him to meet us at the Flood Plains. ONO: Affirmative! BUNGA: Careful, Ono! That's a Bunga original! (CROCODILE MOANING HAPPILY) MAKUU: Someone's looking for trouble. FULI: All right, Makuu, you've had your fun. Now it's time for you to leave. BUNGA: Get out, or we'll throw you out. MAKUU: (CHUCKLES) Without your fearless leader? Or... Or should I say, your Roar-less leader? Hmm... Oh? You didn't hear? (CHUCKLES) Mighty Kion, leader of the Lion Guard, too much of a coward to use his Roar. FULI: I don't know what you're talking about, Makuu. But if you think the Lion Guard needs the Roar to defeat you, you're sadly mistaken. MAKUU: (LAUGHS) We'll see about that. (CHUCKLES) (GRUNTING) FULI: I'll take Makuu. Think you two can handle the rest? BESHTE: You know it, Fuli! CROCODILE: (GROWLS) BUNGA: (GRUNTS) Zuka Zama! (GRUNTS) Take that! BESHTE: Twende kiboko! (GRUNTING) FULI: (GRUNTS) (SCREAMS) MAKUU: (GROWLS) (GRUNTS) (SPLASHES) FULI: Huwezi! (GRUNTS) (SCREAMS) Told you we didn't need the Roar to beat the likes of you. Give up? MAKUU: "Give up"? Me? Oh, I don't think so. FULI: (GASPING) MAKUU:Did you think I'd try to take over the whole Flood Plain with only three crocodiles? BUNGA: I kinda did. KION: And then I saw you surrounded by hyenas and it made me so angry. I know I'm not supposed to use the Roar in anger. But I did. And, and then... NALA: I know, Kion. I was there. KION: So, what I need to know is... Can you ever forgive me? NALA: Forgive you? There's nothing to forgive. You were saving my life. KION: But the Roar created that earthquake. And you fell in! NALA: And you helped me out. KION: I know, but... Seeing you like that... (SIGHS) Ever since, I've been afraid to use the Roar. NALA: Kion, the Roar is part of who you are. You can't just stop using it. KION: But how do you know I won't use it in anger again and hurt someone? NALA: Because I know you. I trust you. ONO:Kion! Kion! It's Makuu! KION: Makuu? What's he done this... Uh, Ono? What's on your head? ONO: It's a Bunga original. I'll explain on the way. Follow me! CROCODILES: (GROWLS) KION: Makuu! These Flood Plains aren't yours! NALA: You're welcome to use them, as are all the animals of the Pride Lands. KION: And if you're not willing to share, then it's time to leave. BUNGA: That's right! You heard Kion and Queen Nala! Clear out! The Flood Plains don't belong to you! MAKUU: (LAUGHS) Sure looks like they do to me. We crocodiles keep what we take. ONO: The Queen! KION: Mom! (GRUNTING) No. Not in anger. Makuu... MAKUU: What are you going to do, Kion? Roar at me? And risk hurting your mom? Again? NALA: Kion, trust yourself. KION: (ROARS) BESHTE: Poa! KION: (ROARS) Next time when I say go, you leave! (ROARS) BUNGA: That was un-Bunga-lievable! BESHTE: Poa! It sure was. FULI: I didn't know you could do that with the Roar, Kion. KION: Neither did I. Guess I just had to have a little faith in myself. NALA: I've always had faith in you. ONO: Hey, guys! Look! BUNGA: Aw! You lost your headpiece. I can make you another one. ONO: No need. Look! My feathers have already started to grow back! I'll be back to looking like a normal egret in no time! EGRET: Ono! Check it out! BESHTE: Look at that, Ono. You started a trend! ONO: Oh! Well, I suppose I did. (ALL LAUGH) Category:Transcripts Never Roar Again/Transcript